1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a slide-type portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mobile phone with a slide-type design usually has a display and a keyboard respectively disposed on two housings that can be superimposed one on top of the other. The two housings are connected to each other through a pair of parallel slide rail units, so that the housing with the display can slide relative to the housing with the keyboard. When the keyboard is not being used, the two housings are overlapped to reduce the size of the conventional mobile phone. If use of the keyboard is desired, the housing with the display is slid along the slide rails to expose the keyboard. Since the size of the mobile phone is small, it usually does not have non-smooth sliding problem.
Referring to FIG. 1, currently, a portable computer 90 that is larger than a mobile phone also adopts the slide-type design, and includes a sliding housing 92, a base housing 94 disposed below the sliding housing 92 and having a keyboard 93, and a pair of slide rail units to connect the sliding housing 92 and the base housing 94. Because the size of the portable computer 90 is larger than that of the mobile phone, parallel slide rails 91 of the slide rail units used by the portable computer 90 as compared with that of the mobile phone are longer and are farther from each other. Thus, when a force applied to the sliding housing 92 to open or close the same is not uniform, uneven and non-smooth sliding movement of the sliding housing 92 will occur. For example, when a user pushes the sliding housing 92 from a bottom right corner thereof with one hand to expose the keyboard 93, the right side of the sliding housing 92 moves rearward firstly, and the left side thereof moves later in response to the movement of the right side. This results in the sliding housing 92 slightly moving to the left and deviating from the slide rails 91. Thus, the sliding housing 92 may be stuck and cannot slide smoothly in the rearward direction. A force must be applied to the left side of the sliding housing 92 to move the sliding housing 92 in place. Therefore, the user usually uses both hands to push the sliding housing 92 to move the same smoothly along the slide rails 91. Operation of the aforesaid portable computer is thus very inconvenient.